


Aller de l'avant

by JeniKat



Series: Le passé de Will [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Sex, Vacation, two boys in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Will peut enfin penser à l'avenir, mais il a encore des secrets. Une peur profonde de perdre Connor. Profitant d'un week-end loin de Chicago, c'est l'occasion de se rapprocher davantage.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Le passé de Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054439
Kudos: 2





	Aller de l'avant

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour,
> 
> Cet O.S Rhodestead est un petit sequel de Rattrapé par le passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> *Petit rappel, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli :) Voilà, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Chicago Med / Fire et P.D ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Chicago_

_*Quelques jours à peine après la mort de l’ex de Will…_

_Bureau du Docteur Charles !_

  * « Vous avez une petite mine, Docteur Halstead ! » fit remarquer le psychiatre.



Trois jours seulement s’étaient écoulé depuis que Vincent Gardens avait été tué devant l’hôpital alors qu’il tentait de récupérer Will. Sur le coup, et dans les heures qui suivirent, le jeune médecin n’avait ressenti que du soulagement. Un soulagement de pouvoir se défaire d’un passé dont il avait longtemps gardé le secret. La première nuit qu’il avait passé dans l’appartement de Connor, dans les bras de ce dernier s’était bien passé et il avait très bien dormi. Seulement, la nuit suivante, le contrecoup s’était fait sentir dans son sommeil. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cet homme manipulateur qui avait essayé de l’enlever à sa famille, et qui avait pendant de longs mois, tentait de le faire plier sous son emprise. Mais Will était un homme têtu, qui n’avait confiance en personne en dehors de son frère. S’il ne s’était jamais soumis à Gardens, il avait quand même quitté New-York lorsque la situation était devenue trop difficile à gérer. Il ne regrettait pas d’être revenu vivre avec Chicago, mais il regrettait d’avoir mis sa famille, ses amis, l’homme qu’il aimait, en danger. S’il pouvait revenir en arrière, il raconterait tout à Jay, et peut-être que les choses se seraient déroulées autrement.

  * « Vous voulez me dire ce qui vous tracasse au point d’être venu frapper à ma porte en plein milieu de votre service ? » demanda le Docteur Charles.
  * « Jay… » Will se racla la gorge. « Jay m’a conseillé de parler à quelqu’un, par rapport à tout ce qui s’est passé, et vous connaissez mon passé. »
  * « Je ne sais pas tout, mais si vous parlez de Vincent Gardens, alors je veux bien vous écouter. » dit le médecin. « Et si vous voulez parler d’autre chose aussi. »
  * « Je n’ai jamais eu de problème pour dormir malgré tout ce qui m’est arrivé par le passé. Je n’ai jamais rien laissé m’atteindre, et ce depuis que je sais que je suis gay. Je me suis toujours protégé en forgeant une carapace pour que rien ne m’atteigne. » expliqua Will. « Mais depuis trois jours, c’est à peine si j’arrive à fermer l’œil sans revivre ce qui s’est passé devant l’hôpital. »
  * « Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela a changé, à votre avis ? » lui demanda le Docteur Charles.
  * « A vous de me le dire ! » dit Will. « C’est vous le psy. Moi je veux simplement comprendre et pouvoir dormir. »
  * « Il est normal d’être perturbé après ce que vous avez vécu. Sans compter que vous étiez très proche de lui lorsqu’il a été tué. » exposa le psy.



Pour être proche, il l’avait été. Will avait regardé son frère droit dans les yeux, lui transmettant par un simple regard toute la confiance qu’il avait en lui, et au compte de trois, il avait basculé la tête sur la gauche. Une détonation sourde avait résonné à son oreille avant d’être emporté en arrière lorsqu’une balle avait traversé la tête de Vincent.

  * « Je ne devrais pas être affecté. » réfuta Will. « Même quand je me suis enfui de New-York après tout ce qu’il a essayé de me forcer à faire, je n’ai jamais eu de problème de sommeil. »
  * « Vous pensez que vous vous êtes enfui de New-York ? »
  * « C’est bien ce que j’ai fait. » dit Will.
  * « Je dirais plutôt que vous avez trouvé le courage nécessaire de vous sortir d’une relation toxique. Ce n’est pas une fuite, et peu de personne ont la même force que vous. »
  * « C’est à peu près ce que m’a dit Connor, quand je lui ai dit que j’avais été lâche en partant. » avoua Will. « Il dit que ce n’était pas de la lâcheté, mais c’est ce que je ressens. Je suis parti au lieu de l’affronter. »
  * « Vous vous êtes protégé. » rectifia le Docteur Charles. « Parlez-moi de Connor. Comment ça se passe, entre vous deux ? »
  * « Ça se passe plutôt bien. » dit Will. « J’ai emménagé chez lui, et je sais que c’est trop tôt mais… »
  * « Qui a dit que c’était trop tôt ? »



Will ne s’était pas attendu à cette question.

  * « Euh, eh bien, on n’était pas vraiment ensemble avant. Ce n’était que du sexe. » dit-il.
  * « Vraiment ? » Le Docteur Charles arqua les sourcils. « Une simple relation qui au départ n’était basée que sur le sexe peut très bien mener à une véritable relation avec des sentiments sincères, si on prend en compte les derniers événements. Et c’est ce qui vous est arrivé, vous êtes tombé amoureux. A moins que vos sentiments envers le Docteur Rhodes ne soient pas aussi sincères que vous le pensez. »
  * « Bien sûr que si. » répliqua Will. « J’aime Connor, c’est même le premier homme dont je suis amoureux depuis très longtemps. »



Il avait failli dire _depuis Jordan_ , mais avait réussi à ne rien laisser paraître.

  * « J’ai accepté de vivre avec lui parce que je l’aime, et parce que je n’ai plus de raison de vivre dans la peur que mon ex dérangé me retrouve. » reprit-il. « Mais une part de moi est persuadé que ça ne va pas durer. »
  * « En avez-vous parlé à Connor ? »
  * « Non ! » Comment le pourrait-il ? Il soupira. « Je lui ai pourtant promis de ne plus rien lui cacher. »
  * « Je pense que vous devriez lui parler de vos incertitudes. Il me semble que vous partez en week-end, n’est-ce pas ? »
  * « Oui, on part demain matin. » acquiesça Will. « Ce n’est que pour deux jours. »
  * « Cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien, peu importe la durée. » assura le Docteur Charles. « Suivez mon conseil, William, et parlez à Connor sans transparence. Ça ne pourra que vous aider à aller de l’avant. »



Will l’espéra. Son biper sonna. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand, la main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers le Docteur Charles.

  * « Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à venir vous parler, à mon retour ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, Docteur Halstead. » répondit le Docteur Charles.
  * « Je sais que mon frère vous a parlé de Jordan. » dit Will. Le Docteur Charles n’eut aucune réaction. « Vous aurez sans doute des tas de choses à me dire sur tout ça, n’est-ce pas ? »
  * « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. » nia le Docteur Charles.



Mais Will n’était pas dupe. Il salua son confrère et sortit de son bureau. Dans l’ascenseur qui le descendit aux urgences, il repensa à Jordan l’espace d’une seconde. Will était persuadé que le Docteur Charles était au courant pour son premier amour. Qu’il n’en ait pas fait mention n’était pas surprenant, cela dit. Will lui en parlerait peut-être lors de ses prochaines sessions. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui était neutre, dans toute cette histoire, et le Docteur Charles était très doué pour écouter. Will se sentait déjà plus léger, lorsqu’il sortit de l’appareil métallique.

  * « Maggie, tu m’as bipé ? » dit-il en s’approchant de l’infirmière.
  * « Oui, à la demande de Connor. » lui dit-elle. « Il est dans la salle de repos. »



Will leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin avant de pousser la porte de la salle de repos des urgences. Il appela Connor, dont la voix provenait de la salle de bain attenante à la salle de repos. Il eut à peine le temps de s’approcher de la pièce, qu’il fut tiré à l’intérieur par le chirurgien, qui le fit asseoir sur la chaise avant de verrouiller la porte pour ensuite s’asseoir sur lui. La bouche de Will fut prise d’assaut par celle de Connor, qui lui donna un baiser renversant.

  * « Alors, c’est pour ça que t’as interrompu ma séance avec le Docteur Charles ? » s’amusa Will. « Pour m’embrasser ? »
  * « T’étais avec le Docteur Charles ? » répéta Connor, étonné.
  * « Oui, j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui ne soit ni mon frère, ni mon mec. » dit Will, les mains posées sur les hanches du chirurgien. « Et non tu n’en sauras pas plus. Secret entre un médecin et son patient. »
  * « Je ne te le demanderais jamais. » le rassura Connor, caressant sa nuque. « C’est bien que tu le voies après tout ce qui s’est passé, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux me parler aussi. »
  * « Je sais. Peut-être que je te parlerais quand on sera à Miami. » dit Will. « Quelque chose me dit qu’on ne va pas beaucoup sortir de notre chambre d’hôtel. »
  * « Si, on sortira au moins quelques heures dimanche. » affirma Connor. « On aura toute la journée de demain pour nous reposer. »
  * « Ok ! Bon, maintenant que tu m’as vu, que tu m’as embrassé, on peut se remettre au boulot ? »
  * « Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. » souffla Connor. « Je voulais simplement ma dose de toi pour affronter les quatre heures de chirurgie qui m’attendent. Le Dr. Becker va m’assister et tu sais à quel point elle peut m’énerver. »
  * « Concentre-toi sur ton patient, et ne parle à Ava que pour les besoins de l’intervention. » lui suggéra Will. « Je te remonterais le moral une fois à la maison. »



Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de quitter le petit espace. Will resta dans la salle de repos qui faisait aussi office de vestiaires pour certains chirurgiens, comme Will, Connor ou encore Ethan. Le restant de la journée, Will s’occupa d’une adolescente qui venait pour des maux de ventre incessants et douloureux, qui s’avéraient être un accouchement dû à un déni de grossesse. Il perdit par la suite un patient victime d’une agression au couteau, et malgré ses efforts combinés à ceux du Docteur Choi, le décès fut prononcé quelques minutes après son admission. Après avoir rempli son compte-rendu, Will s’isola dans la salle de repos quand April le rejoignit et lui déposa une barre de chocolat devant lui, sur la table.

  * « Tiens, c’est bon pour ton moral. » lui dit la jeune infirmière.
  * « Merci ! » dit Will, un petit sourire en coin.
  * « Pas terrible comme fin de journée, hein ? » lui dit April, qui s’asseya face à lui. Il ne la contredit pas. Perdre un patient n’était jamais facile, et encore moins quand une garde prenait fin. « Alors, où est-ce que Connor t’emmène passer le week-end ? »
  * « A Miami ! » répondit-il avant de croquer dans la barre chocolatée.



La douceur et le goût du chocolat ravi le chirurgien. Il pouvait tuer pour du chocolat.

  * « Rien que ça ? » s’amusa April. « Tu crois que vous aurez le temps de visiter un peu la ville pendant deux jours ? »
  * « C’est seulement question de m’éloigner de Chicago après ce qui s’est passé, et nous retrouver, en quelque sorte. » dit Will, qui haussa les épaules. « J’ai agi comme un con, avec lui. »
  * « Arrête de t’en vouloir. » lui dit April. « Tu voulais seulement le protéger. Certes, tu n’aurais rien dû cacher à Jay, mais c’est le passé et tu dois penser au présent, et à ton avenir avec le Docteur Connor Sexy Rhodes ! »



Will gloussa et rougit en même temps.

  * « Fais-moi plaisir. Pendant ce week-end, oublie tout le mal qui a pu t’arriver et envoie-toi en l’air jusqu’à en perdre la tête. » lui dit April.



Le jeune chirurgien ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

  * « Ouais euh, ça fait partie du programme. » dit-il.



La fin de sa garde sonna à dix-neuf heures tapantes, et jusqu’à ce que Connor et lui ne quittent l’hôpital, aucun nouveau trauma ne les empêcha de partir. Même s’ils avaient posé spécialement des congés pour leur week-end, ça n’aurait pas muselé leur nature première et ils auraient renfilés gants et blouse pour donner un coup de main.

  * « Quelles sont les chances pour que je puisse aller me coucher tout de suite ? » demanda Will, une fois le seuil de l’appartement franchi. « Je suis épuisé. »
  * « Je dirais 50/50 ! » dit Connor, qui verrouilla la porte et entraîna Will dans la salle de bain. « Tu m’as promis de me remonter le moral parce que j’ai passé des heures au bloc avec Ava. »
  * « Ah oui, c’est vrai. » dit Will.
  * « Alors, on prend une douche bien chaude, ensuite on commande à manger, et en attendant qu’on soit livré, bah, je te laisse décider. » énuméra Connor, tout en déshabillant son homme.
  * « On pourra aller se coucher, après ? » demanda Will, un sourire en coin.
  * « Oui ! » Connor embrassa sa peau à mesure qu’il le débarrassait de ses vêtements. « Allez, plus vite on s’en tient à ce petit programme, plus vite tu pourras dormir. »



Les vapeurs d’eaux envahirent la salle de bain. Will se laissa emporter par l’instant – et aussi par le désir qu’il ressentait, tout de même – et embrassa Connor à pleine bouche tout en le poussant dans la cabine de douche. Ils se retrouvèrent trempé en quelques secondes à peine, mais ils continuèrent de s’embrasser jusqu’à ce que le besoin d’air se fasse sentir. Même s’ils avaient envie d’approfondir, ils restèrent sages et se lavèrent tout en échangeant quelques baisers par-ci par-là. Après la douche, pendant que Connor, qui s’était _‘exilé’_ dans la cuisine, commandait une pizza, Will vérifia que leurs valises étaient prêtes une dernière fois avant de les apporter à l’entrée de l’appartement.

  * « Ce que tu peux être méticuleux. » le taquina Connor, qui décapsulait deux bouteilles de bières.
  * « Et, c’est mal ? » demanda Will, qui prit sa bière.
  * « Bien sûr que non. » répondit Connor. « Ça prendra vingt minutes avant l’arrivée du livreur et de notre dîner. »
  * « Mince, ça risque de prendre plus de vingt minutes si je m’occupe de toi maintenant. »



Will s’enorgueillit de voir Connor perdre contenance. Le chirurgien déglutit tout en laissant son regard parcourir le torse dénudé de Will. Tous deux ne portaient qu’un simple jogging. A quoi bon s’habiller, hein ? Will reposa sa bière et coinça Connor entre lui et le plan de travail. Il se laissa embrasser et profita de l’inattention de son amant, trop occupé par le baiser, pour glisser sa main dans son jogging.

  * « Will… » marmonna Connor entre deux baisers. « Qu’est-ce que… »
  * « Quoi ? Je te remonte le moral. » dit Will, un sourire en coin. « Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? »
  * « O… oui. » Sa respiration se fit plus erratique à mesure que Will le caressait. « Tu… » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Tu comptes ne te servir que de ta main ? »
  * « Hum hum ! » acquiesça Will. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que j’arrête ? »
  * « Non, n’arrête surtout pas. » le supplia le chirurgien en poussant son bassin vers l’avant. « Je t’interdis d’arrêter. »



Il raffermit sa prise et le caressa encore et encore jusqu’à le faire jouir. Connor avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de son orgasme.

  * « Je crois que t’as besoin d’une deuxième douche. » lui dit Will, amusé. On frappa à la porte. « Ah, la pizza est là. »



Il embrassa Connor vite fait, alla se laver les mains en vitesse avant d’ouvrir au livreur. Il paya la course et retourna à la cuisine, où Connor était toujours, adossé contre le comptoir et tentant clairement de se remettre. Will posa la pizza sur le plan de travail, et sortit Connor de sa semi-torpeur en l’embrassant langoureusement.

  * « Allez, dépêche-toi de te changer. J’ai faim. » lui dit-il.



Connor alla se nettoyer et se changer. Will était déjà en train de manger une part de pizza quand il revint dans la cuisine.

  * « Je vais me venger. » le prévint-il.



Will leva les yeux au ciel. Ils dînèrent avant d’aller se coucher, tous deux épuisés par les deux derniers jours où ils avaient dû couvrir une garde de quarante-huit heures pour pouvoir quitter l’hôpital plus tôt ce jour-là, et ne revenir que le lundi suivant pour une garde de nuit de douze heures. Du moins, Connor le devait, parce que Sharon Goodwin avait attribué des jours de congés supplémentaires à Will à cause des événements difficiles qu’il avait traversé, mais soigner des patients combiné au soutien et à la présence de Connor lui étaient plus bénéfique que des simples journées de congé. Après avoir réglé le réveil sur leur téléphone, ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Will avait à peine fermé les yeux que les images de la tentative de rapt par son ex se rejouaient dans sa tête. La confrontation discrète dans la salle d’attente devant les urgences, la menace de Vincent si Will refusait de le suivre, puis le moment où ils s’étaient retrouvés face à la police. Ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, mais le moment où Jay appuya sur la détente lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Le souffle haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi il ne cessait de revoir encore et encore la même scène. Peut-être devait-il parler avec Connor. Merde !

_Miami !_

Connor avait réservé une splendide chambre dont la vue donnait sur l’océan. En fait, l’hôtel était carrément en bord de mer. Il faisait un temps radieux, et la vue sur la plage donnait envie de sortir et d’aller piquer une tête.

  * « Ça va nous changer du climat de Chicago. » dit Will, qui alla sur le balcon de la chambre.
  * « On n’a que deux jours pour vraiment en profiter. » Connor se glissa derrière lui, et l’encercla de ses bras. « Tu veux qu’on aille se promener ? »
  * « Peut-être plus tard. » Will se retourna et lui mordilla la lèvre. « J’ai un meilleur programme en tête. »
  * « Hum, j’approuve. »



Tout en retournant dans la chambre, ils se déshabillèrent l’un l’autre jusqu’à atteindre le lit. Connor, très excité et légèrement en manque de câlins – ils avaient bossé non-stop ces trois derniers jours – fit asseoir Will sur le bord du lit, s’agenouilla entre ses jambes et déplaça ses baisers dans son cou tout en le caressant. Will lui prit le visage entre les mains pour ressouder leurs bouches. Quand le souffle leur manqua, le chirurgien cardiaque plongea vers le sexe de Will en semi-érection. A peine l’eut-il englobé de ses lèvres qu’elle se durcit. Will rejeta la tête en arrière, résistant à l’envie de fourrer sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant. Connor joua avec lui, ajoutant sa langue à la douce torture et massant ses testicules en même temps. Prêt à l’explosion, Will arrêta Connor et l’allongea sur le lit. Il rampa jusqu’à lui et l’embrassa.

  * « Hum… lubrifiant… » marmonna Connor entre deux baisers.
  * « Plan B ! » susurra Will, qui se redressa le temps de mettre Connor sur le ventre avec une telle impatience que ce dernier grogna. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois. »



Quand il sentit la bouche de Will dévaler son dos de sa nuque jusqu’au creux de ses reins, Connor n’eut aucun mal à comprendre. Non, ce n’était pas la première fois. Quand tout n’était que du sexe entre eux, le degré des ébats étaient intenses et sans la moindre barrière. Ils se laissaient guider par leurs envies et succombaient à chacun de leur désir. Connor sourit et gémit en même temps lorsque la langue de Will se fraya un chemin sur son orifice, ravi que rien ne changerait de ce côté-là. Les secondes, minutes, s’égrenèrent, jusqu’à ce que Connor n’en puisse plus et ne réclame autre chose que la langue de son amant. Sa croupe relevée légèrement par les mains fermes de Will, il sentit son gland dénué de barrière le pénétrer doucement avant d’être empli d’une large poussée. Lorsque Will trouva son rythme, il commença à bouger avec langueur, faisant durer le plaisir afin d’attiser les suppliques du beau brun à sa merci. Les jambes à moitié tremblantes, Connor poussa quand même son bassin en arrière pour matcher les pénétrations de Will, ce qui leur arracha à tous les deux des plaintes rauques de plaisirs. La sensation n’en était que plus exquise. L’orgasme fut fulgurant, et Will jaillit en lui par des jets puissants au même moment où Connor jouissait sur le lit. Il attendit qu’il se retire pour s’écrouler à plat ventre, essoufflé, le corps alangui et courbaturé, mais il souriait. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il dit dans une voix empreinte de satisfaction pleine :

  * « Hum, c’était génial. Je ne sais pas d’où te vient cette fougue, mais ne t’arrête surtout pas. »
  * « C’est bien toi qui m’as dit vouloir profiter de ce week-end et faire l’amour comme des bêtes. » lui rappela Will, lui caressant le dos avant de déposer un baiser au creux de ses reins.
  * « Je m’en souviens très bien, et je ne m’en plains pas. » Il profita d’un bref instant pour se retourner sur le dos. Will l’embrassa. « Hum, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu n’es pas si entreprenant, d’habitude. »
  * « Ce doit être le climat chaud de Miami. » plaisanta Will, pour masquer ce qui le tracassait vraiment. « Et c’est ma façon de te remercier pour ce week-end. »
  * « Mais je t’en prie. »



Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux. Will se servait du sexe pour ne pas penser à ce qu’il y avait vraiment dans sa tête. Les rêves incessants où il revivait la mort de Gardens. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il voulait seulement pouvoir dormir une nuit entière sans faire le moindre rêve. _Parlez à Connor sans transparence…_ C’étaient les mots du Docteur Charles. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur week-end. Qui sait dans combien de temps ils pourraient avoir des vacances en même temps. Madame Goodwin n’avait pas fait de zèle lorsque Connor avait demandé trois jours de congés, pour Will et lui, contre des gardes plus longues les jours suivants. Will avait subi une épreuve difficile, c’était la seule raison pour laquelle elle leur avait accordé, à _tous les deux_ , des jours de congés au même moment.

  * « Hum, je crois que la balade sur la plage attendra demain. » dit Connor.
  * « Ouais, très bonne idée. » approuva Will, qui parsema son devant de baiser jusqu’à atteindre son sexe qu’il prit dans sa bouche.
  * « Hun… Will ! » geignit Connor.



Les heures passèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils se décident à sortir du lit pour prendre une longue douche, faire changer les draps et commander à dîner. La nuit était tombée sur Miami lorsque Will profita d’un appel de son frère pour sortir sur le balcon, vêtu uniquement d’un short.

  * « Je croyais t’avoir demandé de ne pas m’appeler de tout le week-end ? »
  * _« Je sais. » dit Jay. « Je voulais juste m’assurer que t’allais bien. »_
  * « Je vais bien, Jay, ne t’en fais pas. »
  * _« Tu sais, ce n’est pas parce qu’on est au téléphone que je ne peux pas savoir quand tu me mens. Accouche ! »_
  * « Ce n’est rien frangin. J’ai pris ton conseil et je suis allé voir le Docteur Charles hier. Je pense que je vais continuer à aller lui parler de temps en temps. »
  * _« Bien, je suis content de l’entendre. »_
  * « Tiens, je profite que t’aies appelé. T’as parlé de Jordan au Docteur Charles. Ne nie pas. »
  * _« Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire… »_
  * « Il n’a rien dit, je l’ai deviné. Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? »
  * _« Je m’inquiétais pour toi. Gardens était dans la nature, et tu t’étais éloigné de Connor. T’es peut-être l’aîné, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de veiller sur toi, moi aussi. »_



Will laissa son regard dériver par-delà l’océan, très calme ce soir-là.

  * « SI tu n’étais pas intervenu, je n’aurais peut-être jamais tenté le coup avec Connor. Pour de vrai, cette fois. »
  * _« Oh oh, tu veux m’en parler ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_
  * « Rien… »
  * _« Will, abrège si tu veux, mais parle-moi. »_
  * « Je fais des cauchemars sur la mort de Vincent. Ça arrive chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, mais ça va passer. »
  * _« T’en as parlé à Connor ? »_
  * « Non ! »
  * _« Will, quoi que tu aies dans la tête, quoi qui te tracasse, ne le garde pas pour toi. Tu lui as juré de ne plus rien lui cacher. »_
  * « Je sais ! »



Ils raccrochèrent deux minutes tard, et Will poussa un long soupir. Le moment était peut-être venu de parler à Connor de tous ces rêves qu’il faisait depuis plus de trois jours. Revivre encore et encore la mort de son ex n’avait rien de drôle, même s’il était ravi de ne plus avoir à se soucier de sa sécurité et de celles de ses proches. Avec Gardens mort, Will pouvait souffler et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Les bras de Connor vinrent s’enrouler autour de sa taille, et il posa sa bouche entre ses épaules.

  * « T’as tout entendu ? » demanda Will.
  * « Seulement de ton côté. » répondit Connor. « Mais ça va, si tu n’as pas envie d’en parler… »
  * « Il le faut, pourtant. » Will se retourna dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m’atteint autant. Quand j’ai compris que j’avais des sentiments très forts pour toi, j’ai pensé te parler de mon passé. De Jordan, de Vincent et de tout le reste. Je me disais que ta réaction me ferait savoir si tu allais t’enfuir ou pas, mais Robin est arrivée, et j’ai appris juste après qu’il n’était plus à New-York. Je crois qu’au fond de moi, je savais déjà qu’il ne m’avait pas oublié, et qu’il finirait par venir me chercher tôt ou tard. Si je n’avais pas eu la trouille de parler à Jay des vraies raisons de mon retour à Chicago alors, peut-être que… »
  * « Hey… » Connor le fit taire tendrement, son index sur ses lèvres. « Les regrets ne servent à rien d’autre qu’à te pourrir la vie. Que tu m’aies tout dit avant n’aurait rien changé à ce que je ressens pour toi, Will. Tu m’as plu dès mon arrivé au Med, et j’ai très vite su que ça ne resterait pas du sexe très longtemps entre nous. Je ne voulais pas te mettre de pression, mais j’espérais que tu t’ouvres à moi. J’ai déconné en me rapprochant de Robin, mais je te promets qu’il ne s’est rien passé. Je n’ai aucune attirance pour les femmes. »
  * « Je le sais maintenant. » dit Will. « Pardon, pour tout. Pour t’avoir fait du mal, et pour les secrets. »
  * « Approche ! » Connor lui prit le visage entre les mains et l’embrassa. Will referma ses bras autour de lui. « Merci, de m’avoir parlé de ce que tu ressens. Et pour tes cauchemars, on va trouver une solution. Je te le promets ! »



Il le fit rentrer dans la chambre, ferma la fenêtre coulissante et l’emmena au lit. Une fois les lumières éteintes, ils s’allongèrent sous les draps. Là, Connor s’allongea sur le dos et attira Will contre lui. Le jeune médecin posa sa tête sur son torse, alors que Connor referma ses bras autour de lui, et se mit à lui caresser ses courtes boucles rousses.

  * « Dors tranquillement, mon chéri. Je suis là ! » lui chuchota tendrement Connor.



Will se laissa bercer par les caresses dans ses cheveux ainsi que par les battements de cœur de son compagnon avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Un sommeil réparateur parce que cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas le moindre rêve. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c’était pour entendre la voix de Connor dire _Merci_. Il releva la tête juste assez pour voir Connor reposer le téléphone de la chambre sur son socle.

  * « Bonjour ! »
  * « Bonjour ! » Will se réajusta pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou. « A qui tu disais merci ? »
  * « J’ai commandé le petit-déjeuner. » dit Connor. « Généralement, on dit _merci_ quand la commande est prise. Bien dormi ? »
  * « Ouais ! » marmonna Will.
  * « Des cauchemars ? » demanda Connor.
  * « Non ! » répondit Will. « Je n’ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. »
  * « Sans doute parce que tu m’as parlé de tes mauvais rêves. » dit Connor. « Ça a dû te libérer d’un poids, en quelque sorte. »
  * « Ouais ! Combien de temps avant qu’on nous monte le p’tit-déj ? » demanda Will.
  * « Une vingtaine de minutes. » répondit Connor. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux un câlin matinal ? »
  * « Peut-être une fois que je me serai brossé les dents. » dit Will.



Il lézarda quelque peu contre son amant, l’embrassa dans le creux du cou avant de se décider à sortir du lit et par aller à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Connor resta sur le seuil, accoudé à l’encadrement, et l’observa, les bras croisés sur son large torse nu.

  * « Tu devrais faire pareil, si tu veux que je t’embrasse. » lui dit Will, avant de fourrer la brosse dans sa bouche.
  * « Arrête de me donner des ordres, ça m’excite. » lui rappela Connor.



Will leva les yeux au ciel et se rinça la bouche avant de se passer une gerbe d’eau froide sur le visage. Connor lui tendit une serviette, dont il se servit pour s’éponger.

  * « Ça te dirait qu’on sorte faire un tour ? » proposa Connor. « Je pourrais nous louer une voiture, et on déjeune dehors. »
  * « Ouais, si c’est moi qui paye le déjeuner. » dit Will.
  * « Chéri… »
  * « Connor, je ne vais te laisser tout payer. » le coupa Will. « Soit je t’invite à déjeuner, soit on ne bouge pas de cette chambre jusqu’à ce qu’on doive rentrer à Chicago. »
  * « Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas préférer cette option. » dit Connor en fronçant les sourcils.
  * « Tu m’étonnes. » dit Will en riant. Il reprit son sérieux et se cala devant son compagnon. » Tu sais comment je réagis quand quelqu’un veut régenter ma vie, même si ce n’est pas ton intention, mais j’ai déjà vécu ça avant et… »
  * « Je sais, je sais. » dit Connor en lui prenant le visage entre les mains pour l’embrasser sur la joue et de l’attirer pour une étreinte. « Excuse-moi. D’accord, je te laisserais payer le déjeuner. »
  * « Merci ! » Will resserra ses bras et l’embrassa dans le cou. On frappa à la porte. « J’y vais ! »



Connor prit la place de Will dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sorti, le jeune urgentiste était en train de déposer les plats du petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il souleva la cloche d’un petit bol, et sourit en y découvrant des boules de chocolat qu’il avait demandé spécialement pour Will.

  * « Je commence à croire que tout le monde connait ma passion pour le chocolat. » s’amusa ce dernier.
  * « Je me souviens surtout d’un soir où j’ai débarqué chez toi avec un pot de glace de ce parfum et tu m’as demandé si tu pouvais la déguster sur mon corps. » dit Connor.
  * « Tu vas me faire croire que ce n’était pas ce que tu cherchais ? » souleva Will.
  * « Et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde. » Connor se faufila contre lui et lui quémanda un baiser. « Je pourrais te rendre la politesse. J’étalerais de la glace partout sur son corps et j’en lècherais chaque goutte avec attention et hum… »



Will le fit taire d’un baiser.

  * « D’abord on mange, ensuite on s’envoie en l’air. » dit-il.
  * « Bonne idée ! »



Connor n’avait cessé de le titiller tout du long, que ce soit en lui faisait du pied sous la table, ou en faisant exprès de lécher lascivement les résidus de café ou de confiture sur ses doigts. Will en eu assez et il avait mangé la moitié de ses pancakes quand il se leva de table pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il entendit le bruit de la douche en marche, Connor esquissa un sourire, vida le reste de son café et rejoignit son amant tout en se déshabillant.

En tirant quelques ficelles, Connor loua une voiture et la fit apporter devant l’hôtel. Adieu les pulls, les doudounes et les bonnets. Short, débardeur ou chemise aux manches courtes et lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Will apprécia la journée qu’ils passèrent dans les rues de Miami, à découvrir un autre décor que Chicago. Ils déjeunèrent sur la terrasse d’un restaurant en bord de mer avant de retourner à l’hôtel pour se prélasser au bord de la piscine et à siroter des cocktails.

  * « C’est le paradis ! » dit Will, en soupirant d’aise.
  * « Profitons-en avant de retrouver Chicago et son froid polaire. » dit Connor, assis sur la chaise longue à sa droite.
  * « Si j’étais mesquin, j’enverrais une photo à mon frère. » dit Will, qui remercia une serveuse qui leur apporta leurs cocktails.
  * « Ça aurait mieux rendu si on avait été au bord de la plage. » dit Connor. « Hum, la prochaine fois qu’on pourra prendre des vacances plus longues, je t’emmènerais à Hawaii. »
  * « Faudrait qu’il arrive une méga catastrophe pour ça. » dit Will. « Ce week-end ensemble est assez exceptionnel. »
  * « Pour notre lune de miel, il n’y aura pas de problème. » Connor sirota son cocktail, quand il remarqua le regard de Will sur lui, qui avait abaissé ses lunettes. « Quoi ? »
  * « Je rêve, ou tu viens de sous-entendre qu’on allait se marier ? »



Will n’était pas contre cette idée, mais c’était un peu trop tôt. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait être suffisamment heureux pour se marier, mais c’était sans compter Connor, qui était entré dans sa vie tel un boulet de canon.

  * « Quoi ? T’es contre l’idée de te marier avec moi ? » demanda Connor.
  * « Non, mais tu ne crois pas que c’est un peu tôt pour y penser ? » souleva Will. « On vient à peine de se remettre ensemble… »
  * « Et je sais déjà que j’ai envie d’être et de passer ma vie avec toi. » affirma Connor. « Ne t’en fais pas, je ne compte pas te faire ma demande tout de suite. »



Will laissa échapper un _hun_ qui n’alla pas plus loin, interrompu par les cris d’une femme après son fils, pris de convulsions près de la piscine. Aussitôt, Will et Connor se levèrent et redevinrent les médecins qu’ils étaient.

  * « Laissez-nous passer, on est médecin. » dit Connor, qui s’agenouilla près du garçon.



Will mis le garçon, qui devait avoir dans les dix ans, en position latéral de sécurité, et soutint sa tête tout en la baissant légèrement. Quand les convulsions cessèrent…

  * « Deux minutes ! » dit Connor, qui avait regardé sa montre tout du long.
  * « Pas de vomissements, c’est bon signe. » dit Will.
  * « Est-ce qu’il mangeait quelque chose avant qu’il ne convulse ? » demanda Connor à la mère, paniquée.
  * « N… non. Il sortait de la piscine. » répondit-elle, fébrilement.
  * « Il est chaud. » dit Connor, qui avait sa main sur le front du garçon. « Il est dans la piscine depuis longtemps ? »
  * « J… je n’sais pas. » sanglota la mère. « Une heure, peut-être. »
  * « Il est sans doute déshydraté. » dit Will.
  * « On a appelé une ambulance… » dit l’un des serveurs.
  * « Inutile. » dit Connor. « Annulez-là. Il a besoin de se reposer, et de boire de l’eau. Il a déjà convulsé, avant aujourd’hui ? »



La mère secoua la tête. Tout en manœuvrant en parfaite symbiose, Will prit le garçon dans ses bras et se releva.

  * « Vous nous conduisez à votre chambre ? » demanda-t-il à la mère.



Connor l’aida à se ressaisir et à récupérer leurs affaires, avant de regagner l’hôtel, puis la chambre qu’elle occupait avec son fils. Il y faisait bien meilleur. Pendant que Will allongea le garçon et resta à son chevet, Connor fit asseoir la mère, et appela l’accueil afin que soit apporté des bouteilles d’eaux.

  * « Vous avez un thermomètre ? » demanda-t-il à la mère.



Ça leur prit une bonne heure avant de s’assurer que le jeune garçon ne craignait rien. Après des recommandations très précises à la mère, Will et Connor décidèrent de retourner dans leur propre chambre.

  * « Evidement, faut qu’on redevienne médecin pendant nos congés. » souffla Will, qui alla s’écrouler sur le canapé positionné face au balcon et à l’océan. « On était si bien, et je n’ai pas eu le temps de boire mon cocktail. »
  * « Ça peut s’arranger. » dit Connor, qui alla décrocher le téléphoner.



Vingt minutes plus tard, assis sur le canapé, ils sirotèrent leurs cocktails.

  * « C’est bon, on ne sort plus d’ici jusqu’à ce qu’on doive aller à l’aéroport. » décréta Will.



Une fois les verres vides, Connor alla les poser sur le charriot, puis, revint vers Will pour s’agenouiller entre ses jambes, qu’il écarta. Il lui déboutonna la chemise, sans cacher son empressement, puis, lui retira le débardeur qu’il portait en dessous et posa sa bouche directement sur son téton, qu’il aspira entre ses lèvres. Il fit subir la même torture délicieuse au second téton, puis, s’écarta pour lui retirer son short.

  * « On ne sort, définitivement, plus de cette chambre. » dit-il en se redressant pour enlever ses vêtements.



Leurs bouches, leurs mains se trouvèrent, se touchèrent, se firent du bien jusqu’à ce que Connor ne s’éloigne le temps de prendre le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit.

  * « Tourne-toi ! » ordonna-t-il d’une voix posée et rauque.
  * « Et si je refuse ? » darda Will.
  * « Comme tu voudras. » Connor s’installa sur ses genoux et leurs sexes turgescent se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre. « Je te prendrais plus tard. On a tout le reste de la journée, toute la nuit. »



Will s’empara du lubrifiant, en versa sur deux doigts et arracha un gémissement sonore à Connor lorsqu’il les introduit en lui. Le brun ne le laissa pas aller plus loin, lui retira ses doigts et se glissa sur lui, mais Will déjà se leva et gagna le lit pour les allonger tous les deux.

  * « T’es pas drôle. » marmonna Connor contre sa bouche.
  * « Ah bon ? » Will se redressa tout en se retirant. « Je pensais que tu voulais me prendre. »



Il secoua la bouteille de lubrifiant au-dessus de leur tête. Aussitôt, Connor prit le dessus et inversa leur place.

  * « Je te voulais sur le canapé, en levrette, à ma merci. » grogna Connor, qui fit glisser sa langue dans son cou.
  * « On fera ça à la maison. » dit Will. « Je sais qu’on a des heures devant nous, mais je vais finir par avoir des crampes à force d’attendre. »
  * « Impatient, Docteur Halstead ? » Will voulu le pincer mais Connor lui attrapa les poignets et les lui plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. « Détends-toi, chéri, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, mais dis-moi de quelle façon. Tu veux que je sois doux, ou plus sauvage ? »
  * « Je te le dirais, mais embrasse-moi ! »



Sa requête fut exaucée, et Connor le laissa le souffle court par ce baiser avant de verser du lubrifiant dans la paume de sa main et d’en enduire son sexe long et dur. Il fit courir son index le long de la fente de son amant. Il ajouta deux doigts de plus, et une fois qu’il estima qu’il était assez préparé, il les retira et le pénétra de son épais membre.

  * « Connor… »



Will se cambra sous cet assaut bienvenu. Connor le remplissait chaque fois comme s’il était né spécialement pour lui, et pour combler le moindre de ses désirs. Le chirurgien se retira en douceur avant de retrouver le confort de son nid chaud et qu’il l’accueillit sans mal. Puis, Connor se pencha pour capturer la bouche de son homme, qui referma bras et jambes autour de lui…

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous deux repus du corps de l’autre, Connor convainquit Will de sortir faire un tour au bord de la plage qui bordait l’hôtel.

  * « Pas plus de dix minutes. » lui avait promis Connor.



Assis côte à côte dans le sable, le regard perdu vers l’horizon ténébreux mais calme, les dix minutes étaient passés depuis longtemps, mais Will s’en moqua.

  * « Le week-end est passé trop vite. » soupira-t-il. « Dire qu’on doit déjà rentrer demain. »
  * « Mais ça t’a fait du bien. » souligna Connor. « Tu ne fais plus de cauchemars, et tu as réussi à me parler. »
  * « Tu sais, j’ai toujours pensé que Jordan et moi, on ferait notre vie ensemble. » Will se tourna vers Connor, qui l’écouta. « On s’est séparé parce qu’il était parti faire son internat au Canada, mais on s’était dit que nos chemins finiraient par se recroiser après nos études, et que ce jour-là, on ne se quitterait plus, mais il est mort. Je ne suis plus jamais tombé amoureux après ça, parce que je ne voulais plus souffrir. Tout n’était que du sexe, et t’as débarqué dans ma vie. Je n’arrête pas de penser au passé, ces derniers temps, mais c’est terminé. Je vais continuer à aller voir le Docteur Charles, mais je ne te cacherais plus rien, et je sais que j’ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi, Connor, parce que je t’aime. »



Esquissant un sourire, Connor se hissa sur les jambes de Will, et l’embrassa.

  * « Je t’aime aussi, William. On va avancer pas à pas. Tu vis déjà chez moi. » dit Connor. « Pour ta décision de voir le Docteur Charles, je te soutien à cent pour cent. Je te promets d’être patient, de supporter ton caractère de cochon… » Will renifla, mais ne le contredit pas. « Tu seras toujours en sécurité avec moi, tu ne revivras plus jamais ce qui s’est passé avec cette pourriture, et je suis bien content qu’il soit mort. »
  * « On va de l’avant ensemble ? » proposa Will.
  * « Oui, on va de l’avant ensemble, sans rien se cacher. » acquiesça Connor.



_3 ans plus tard !_

Will avait consulté le Docteur Charles chaque semaine après son retour de Miami, et il continuait à aller lui parler quand quelque chose le tracassait, avant de trouver la meilleure façon d’en parler à Connor. Les deux hommes étaient devenus un couple très solide au fil des années, résistant à tout. Même lorsque le père de Connor avait essayé de s’immiscer dans la vie de son fils, et en devenant membre du comité du Chicago Med. Rien n’avait pu exaspérer davantage le chirurgien, mais il ne laissait pas l’influence de son père l’atteindre. Il se focalisait sur Will et son travail de médecin. Rien d’autre ne comptait.

Voilà pourquoi, trois ans après la mort de Gardens, Will et Connor se marièrent en secret devant un juge de paix, avec pour seuls témoins de leur union, Jay et Hailey, qui avaient convolé deux ans plus tôt. Ils portaient tous les deux des costumes très sobres, mais échangèrent leurs vœux, et une fois les alliances en or glissé à l’annulaire gauche de l’autre, le juge de paix les déclara tous les deux mariés.

  * « Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! » annonça le juge.



Connor prit le visage de Will entre ses mains et l’embrassa pour sceller leur union, alors que les trois témoins de ce moment souriaient.

FIN !

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, je peux clore cette petite duologie d'un de mes ship M/M préféré. Il y aura d'autres histoires sur eux à venir. 
> 
> A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Aurélie !


End file.
